Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane ''' is the main protagonist in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters, and Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. He is the number-one Blader in the World and a strong and determined Blader with his friends Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, and most recently, Yuki Mizusawa. He is currently on a quest to find the "Legend Bladers" in order to stop Nemesis and the Black Sun from controlling the world. His current Beyblade is Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Appearance Ginga has flame-colored spiky hair with a streak of white in the manga. He wears a blue headband with Pegasis on it; but has only one wing where as his father's headband had two wings on it.He also has golden-brown eyes (black in the manga) and has a small white bandage on his nose. His usual clothes consist of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt (red in the manga) ,white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red-coloured shoes( grey in the manga). He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed.His launcher was grey, now his Digital Power Launcher is light blue. In the Metal Fight Beyblade 4D manga, he gets the missing Pegasus wing on his headband making it resemble the one worn by his father. Personality Personality-wise, he appears to be pretty laid back. He is often seen sleeping in awkward places and most of the time he does whatever he feels like doing. Like pooping on Kenta's face in the first episode,"Pegasus Has Landed". But, if he gets pushed to the edge, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends from harm. He battles from heart and never gives up. When his friends cheer for him, there is no way he can lose to anyone. He is really good at Beyblading and always believes that Attack, Defense and Stamina don't matter in battle at all, but your spirit. That belief has also helped in out in bleak situations. He might also like Madoka and a few sources say that he will be going out with Madoka in the future but it is not certain. History Gingka was born 12 years before the main storyline in Koma Village. When Gingka was young, an evil organization called Dark Nebula appeared and decided to wreck havoc, they went into a volcano that has the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago. Gingka had gone out to the volcano that was being attacked, but his father, Ryo Hagane found out about this and went after him. After Ryo fought a battle against Ryuga, the mountain began to fall apart. During that moment, he launched his Beyblade at the rock wall behind Ginga, which created a hole in the rock wall for Gingka to escape. After that, Ryo officially gave him his Beyblade before he supposedly died. However, it is revealed in later episodes that Ryo is still alive. Anime Metal Fusion During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane, is seen walking around the city, and is seen sleeping in unusual places like on top of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who was bullying someone named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Gingka to a 5 vs. 1 handicap match, in which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and that he even had someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Gingka where he lives. Gingka then revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasis' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasus, and Ginka accepts. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Ginga, he had told him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Gingka got there, one hundred face Hunters' thugs were there waiting with there beyblades eager to battle Gingka. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Gingka remains calm, and unphased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, he shows worry about Gingka, he says to him that this isn't a bey battle, and suggests for him to run. Still, Gingka isn't phazed, and he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Gingka then decides to get serious, and launches his Storm Pegasus. Gingka unleashes some of his power from his Storm Pegasus, knocked away the one hundred beyblades with ease, he even summons his beast Pegasis to finish the job knocking all those blades away. Soon afterwards, Gingka beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Ginga is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong blader like Ginga had challenged them to a beyblade match. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasis, and Gingka accepts. Madoka takes both Ginga and Kenta to the B-Pit, the Beyblade shop in town, which is also her house and decided to help them out. Madoka stays up all night reparing Pegasis while Gingka observes on a nearby couch, and eventually falls asleep. The next day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's beyblade, and told Ginga if he didn't come to the Metal Tower, that something bad will happen to Kenta's Sagittario. After Ginga arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyoya. After Ginga won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Gingka know one of his enemies, Daidoji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned, and they want him dead. That day, Kenta wanted to prove to Gingka to be a worthy opponent in battle so Ginga wouldn't leave town to find other strong opponents. Ginga accepted Kenta's challenge, decided to beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Ginga won the battle using his first finishing move, Pegasus Star blast attack. Ginga explained to Kenta that he was going to stay in the city, that he wasn't going to leave. After Daidoji gave Benkei the "Dark Bull" bey, Benkei goes all crazy after that. Later, Ginga sees an enraged Benkei and beybattles him, and won. Not just that, but the next day, some guy named Tetsuya kidnapped Madoka, demanded a battle with him, which Ginga won of course. A female blader named Hikaru shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Ginga. Well it didn't turn out the way she wanted, as Ginga got sick, Kenta battled her in his place. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyoya into thinking that Ginga is the bad guy. While that is happening, Daidoji asks the main computer (Merci) to gather more data on Gingka. Merci lured Ginga into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Ginga into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Ginga, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Ginga had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Daidoji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Ginga for a second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Ginga found Kyoya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Ginga's battle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Ginga won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Ginga a startling surprise. Ginga was shocked to see that it was Daidoji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Ginga's father. Ginga fought against Daidoji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Daidoji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Ginga. At first Ginga was reluctant to tell them anything, but then after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula castle to help Ginga to defeat them. Once Ginga reaches Daidoji's castle peak Daidoji asks Ginga to join him, he refuses and they start to battle which Ginga wins, their battle awakens Ryuga and L Drago, Gingka and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Ginga shocked. Gingka is determined to beat Ryuga in Metal Fusion Ginga then leaves for Koma Village in search for the Secret Scroll, however Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya and Benkei try to follow him, only to be split up. Ginga finds the Secret Scroll and finds it to have a message which is quite what he didn't expect. Ginga returns with confidence and meets up with Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka along with Hyoma,Kassy and Hokuto his childhood friends He then enters a Beyblade tournament in which the winner will get one wish. Ginga gets into the final battle with the mysterious Blader, Yu Tendo but loses. Regardless, Ginga congratulates Yu for winning but finds out Yu is a member of Dark Nebula. Yu's wish is to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers" in which Bladers from all across the country will compete in order to become number one. Ginga decides to enter this as a chance to defeat Ryuga. After getting 50,000 Beypoints to enter, Ginga fights fiercely and is likely to become defeat Ryuga. He however gets sidetracked when the mysterious Phoenix arrives. He finds out Phoenix is in fact his own father, Ryo Hagane. Ryo tells Ginga that he must defeat Ryuga for it is Ginga's destiny to stop Dark Nebula from ruling the world. Ginga gets into the final battle against Ryuga. Ginga gets struck many times and is trying to hold on. However, with the bond he has with his friends, he uses the Blader's Spirit to defeat Ryuga once and for all but at a cost. As Pegasus had to sacrifice itself in order to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Metal Masters Gingka returns with a new Bey, Galaxy Pegasus. Gingka found it sometime after Pegasus sacrificed itself. He enters a tournament sponsored by the WBBA called "Big Bang Bladers". With his new friend and tag-partner, Masamune Kadoya and their friends Tsubasa, Yu and, Madoka they form Team Gan Gang Galaxy and won't hold anything back to win. Somewhere along the way, he finds Ryuga. Ryuga has a new Bey called Meteo L-Drago. He challenges Gingka to a battle and Ryuga wins. Ryuga then tells Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit. Legend Bladers After the defeat of Faust and the Spiral Core, a strange event occured. A new Star Fragment similar to the one that created in the original Pegasus and L-Drago exploded. Eleven beams of light fell on Earth hitting eleven different Beyblades. These Beys would prove to help in a time of darkness. Gingka has returned to his normal life in Beyblading with Kenta and Madoka. However, Gingka recieved a message from an anonyomous stating for him to go to this destination and battle the sender. As Gingka arrived he was surprised to see it was none other than Kyoya and Benkei. Kyoya challenged him to a battle that would ultimately decide who was the strongest Blader: Gingka or Kyoya. In their battle, Gingka discovered Kyoya and his Leone were even stronger than before able to throw rocks at Pegasus. In an epic clash, two Star Fragement Beams hit both Galaxy Pegasus and Rock Leone. It caused them to evolve into an evolution of Pegasus and Fang Leone respectively. In one final explosion, Gingka and Kyoya fell to the ground. After the battle with Kyoya, Gingka tried out some practice battles to understand how Pegasus evolved. The new Pegasus is more powerful than Galaxy Pegasus and can change modes via changing how the Wheel is placed. Kyoya left after getting annoyed while Gingka and Co. went after him. However upon finding Kyoya, Gingka witnesses a boy getting assaulted by a mysterious youth. Gingka gets rid of the youth with the new Pegasus and saves the boy. The boy is known as Yuki Mizusawa and notices Gingka using a Bey with part of the Star Fragemnt and calls him a Legend Blader before he faints. After waking up he explains to Gingka the story of the Star Fragment. A new Star Fragment has exploded and sent eleven beams of light at eleven different Beys. Beys with that power can be used to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from ruling the world. The Bladers who own such Beys are known as the Legend Bladers. Gingka and Kyoya are two of the ten Legend Bladers. They need to find the rest of the Legend Bladers or Nemesis will conquer the world. Gingka is amazed at his story and agrees to go on this quest. He then decides to name the new Pegasus, Big Bang Pegasis. Gingka has made a new friend. Gingka then asks old friends, Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong if they have any information on the Legend Bladers. They do not know what he is talking about and are confused. Gingka explains to them the Star Fragment and the Legend Bladers. Masamune, after hearing this, gets excited and dreams of becoming a Legend Blader just like Gingka. Gingka turns disappointed when they do not know information on the Legend Bladers but decides to prep for the the quest. After prepping, Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, and Madoka begin but are stopped by a group of cats. The youth from before, Johannes challenges Gingka for his Legend Power. He accepst and they battle. Pegasus gets the upper hand but then gets overshadowed by Johannes', Beat Lynx. Gingka seems doomed but Kyoya launches Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. Kyoya beats Johannes and flees. Kyoya decides to join Gingka and Co's quest. They are thrilled at this as Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka, and Kyoya begin their quest to find the Legend Bladers. In their first destination, Zarkan Island, an island and village in Indonesia, they discover a volcano is likely to erupt due to volcanic activity. They are shunned by the villagers due to owning Bey but make friends with a girl named Sarah and her father. All is well until someone returns. Manga Gingka began his adventures with Pegasis 105F, the Bey his father had given to him before dying. After Ryuga defeated him again his Beyblade was shattered. Gingka the Face of Pegasus and transported it onto the old training Pegasus that they used in his village when he was younger: it consists of the first design of the Pegasis Wheel, which was not released officially. Once he met God of Bey, which he completely respects and even bows to, he went through the bitter cold of the mountain and a volcano, and eventually launched his training Pegasus into the magma to have it transform into Storm Pegasus 105RF. Battles Beyblades *'Wind Cancer 145FS': When Gingka is about to battle Hyoma in the Green Hades, They talk about the way it was formed and there is a flashback about the first few battles in it. You can see Gingka battle with a Bey different than Pegasus. *[[Pegasis 105F|'Pegasis 105F']]: Gingka's first Beyblade. Pegasus was given to him by his father, Ryo Hagane before he died. Gingka used this Beyblade until Chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his Lightning L-Drago Beyblade. *[[Storm Pegasus 105RF|'Storm Pegasus 105RF']]: In the anime, Gingka started out with Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack and Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasus is an Attack-Type Beyblade. *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F:' Gingka's new Beyblade after Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Known as the strongest Attack-Type Beyblade Ginga ever used. Retains most his attacks from the previous Beyblade. *[[Big Bang Pegasis F:D|'Big Bang Pegasis F:D']]: After fighting Damian's Hell Kerbecs in Big Bang Bladers, Galaxy Pegasus' Fusion Wheel gets shattered. Due to this, Gingka switches to "counter-offensive mode" and helps it evolve into Big Bang Pegasis. It is Gingka's current Bey. Pegasus Pegasus is the beast inside Gingka's Beyblade. Special Moves * Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS * Gingka's first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 1. (anime) This attack has Pegasus jumping in the air and bouncing off stadium walls or being knocked back by other Beyblades. Pegasus then falls down to earth sideways with a coating of energy around it, striking a Beyblade multiple times, normaly ending the battle then, but sometimes it fails. * :Tornado wing Gingka's second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 5. (anime) * : Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10. (anime) * : Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30. (anime) * : Storm Bringer Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. * Star Gazer 'Ginga's 1st finishing move in Metal Masters. Like a super powered Starblast attack *'Full Power Galaxy Nova: The Bey will circle around the opponent throwing flames of lighting and energy boosts. *'Ultimate Attack': A combination of all the attacks of Storm Pegasus and of Galaxy Pegasus combined together. *'Pegasis StarDust DriverPegasus StarDust Driver': Pegasus takes the power around him and shoots it right at the Bey. The more power Pegasus gets around it, the more powerful the Trivia * Ginga means "galaxy" this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means "steel" and is a reference to the Beyblades in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also a slang term for a "red-haired person". * The voice actor for Gingka is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Beyblade: G-Revolution. * Gingka's new headband looks like his fathers but has some differences. Like Gingkas Pegasus is white not yellow, it it has different wings and the Gingka's Pegasus is more square like. * Gingka obtaining a headband like his father's may imply that Gingka is growing into a young man and will become a legendary Blader just like his father was. * Gingka resembles Johnny McGregor from the original Beyblade series. As they have large, red, spiky hair and wear a blue headband. * Gingka also enjoys being on television as seen during episode 27. Gallery Ginga.jpg|Gingka Hagane Ginga_Hagane.jpg|Gingka Ginga2.jpg|Gingka Gingka_MF.PNG|Gingka when he met Kenta. RyugaVSGinga.jpg|Gingka vs Ryuga YoungGingaHyoma.jpg|Young Gingka and Hyoma Skeleton.png|Gingka's skeleton. Ginga hamburger Kid.jpg|Gingka showing his hamburger to a kid Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Gingka, Kenta and Madoka Gingka running.jpg|Gingka running. Gingka and Kenta.jpg|Gingka and Kenta. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei gingka2.jpeg gingka3.jpeg gingka8.jpeg movie41.PNG movie5.PNG ginga10.jpg|Ginga laying down in the grass being glad. GvsR-Launching.jpg|Gingka vs Reiji Ginga Hagane.png Gingka4D.PNG 4D 001.PNG|Gingka in 4D. 4D 005.PNG|Gingka, Madoka and Kenta. 4D 010.PNG|Gingka. 4D 006.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya about to fight. 4D 007.PNG|Gingka and Pegasus. 4D 013.PNG|Gingka unleashing his Blader's Spirit. 4D 009.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya running. GingaM2.jpg|Gingka in the manga GingaM3.jpg|Gingka in the manga holding a launcher GingaM1.jpg|Gingka in the manga Ginganeesgin.PNG|New manga design iuewhew.PNG|New manga design iwei0we.PNG|New manga design For a full gallery of images of Gingka, see Gingka Hagane/Gallery. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Male